Princess Emerald
Princess Emerald is the princess of the Emerald Kingdom (hence the name). She first met with Frost when he was sent to the Emerald Kingdom and snuck past the guards, who wouldn't allow him in, in order to send a message to the King to warn the kingdom about an oncoming attack from Holy Nightmare. Frost ran into her while meandering through the castle's halls; she was initially skeptical of him, but came to the decision to help him talk to the king. Once the demon beasts imminently arrived, Frost contacted the Galaxy Soldiers and was ordered to escape. Princess Emerald followed him despite any possible objections he could have made. After those events, she and Frost have grown to become good friends. She eventually made him into an Emerald Knight, several years later. Character © to Yusef1992/Smash The Echidna/Frost1992. In order of the usernames on Youtube, Myspace, and Deviantart, respectively. Smash The Echidna is also a member at SonicFanon.wikia.com. Looks Personality Strengths and Powers */Attacks and Skills/ General Info Back Story 'Frost's Adventure': A Warrior's Tale As a young child, Frost lost his mother and his twin brother at the hands of Dark Kirby, who attacked in attempt to steal the Power Star from the family. Although Frost's mother perished, Icicle was nowhere to be found. Since that incident, Frost had been living alone with his father, Freeze; a Galaxy Soldier in the late war against Holy Nightmare. One evening, Freeze returns home after failing a mission. Discouraged by their loss, Freeze's spirit is lifted when Frost expresses his desire to become a warrior like him. Freeze takes this moment to begin training his son. Later that evening, he informs Frost that he plans to adopt the now orphaned daughter of one of his fallen comrades. Soon after that, he recieves a distress call from the nearby Galaxy Soldier base and rushes out to help the army. A half an hour later, Frost recieves a phone call, notifying him that Freeze had yet to reach the base. This lured Frost out to search for his father, and ultimately land in the same trap he did. Both Freeze and eventually Frost were attacked on the road by a large demon beast. Both of them took mortal wounds, and Freeze used the Power Star to heal Frost before succumbing to his own. Frost awakened two days later in the Galaxy Soldier base, which seemed to be undisturbed by the supposed attack that lured Freeze out into the open. He was told that Freeze had passed away as they attempted to rescue them from the Demon Beast. With Frost recovered, they finally have the funeral for his father, and Frost eventually meets Kieara; the girl Freeze was going to take care of. They both planned on training to be galaxy soldiers, and quickly became friends. Years pass by, and Frost and Kieara have both grown into fine young warriors. At the age of twelve, they were both given their very first mission. Sources confirmed that Nightmare's forces were plotting an attack to conquer the Emerald Kingdom. They were to warn the king of the oncoming attack, and were given a letter from the general himself. They then departed to Emerald Star via starship. When they arrived at Emerald Castle, they were told that the king was ill and would not see an audience until he recovered. Despite how urgent it was, they were turned down. That night, the two decided to try and sneak in anyway. Using a grappling hook he'd acquired a few years ago, Frost managed to get them up onto a balcony. Entering from there, they explored the interior of the castle. Eventually, they wandered in to a study, where it just so happened that the Princess was in the middle of reading. After explaining their situation to her, she decided to help them and took them to see the king. Though he was ill, he was able to read the letter thoroughly. He then sends out the order to prepare--only to hear an explosion outside. The attack had already begun. Everyone was bewildered, since they were supposed to appear at least two days later. Frost contacted the galaxy soldiers and told them what was going on. He was then ordered to evacuate and head back to base. Through a series of events, Princess Emerald eventually came with them. On their way out, they find that reinforcements had arrived. They managed to get away safely, and returned to the hideout on Solo Star. When they do, however, the hideout is completely empty. All the soldiers had deployed. However, they discover someone snooping around, and pursue him outside. It turns out that it was an enemy spy. The three of them fight him, and almost defeat him, until Cyclone, a spy on their side, comes and finishes him off. He then tells them that he intercepted a message coming from the base, giving away their coordinates. It could only mean this whole thing was a trap. The attack on Emerald Star was just a diversion, so that when they returned, they would be met with an ambush and possibly totally wiped out. They then send out a distress signal to the rest of the soldiers, and are given the order to evacuate the island. Though it wasn't a really big island, Nightmare's forces would undoubtedly exterminate all population on it. They then split up and tried to gather all the inhabitants in one area so they could be transported to safety. When everyone gathered, it was already too late; Demon Beasts were just above the clouds. At the same time, A portion of the Galaxy Soldiers had shown up to fend them off. Frost decides to shoot them down in his starship, and defend the transports. Kieara ends up staying inside to ensure their safety, as well as the princess'. The battle was brutal. With only half of the Galaxy Soldiers present, they were severely outnumbered. They were essentially just buying time for the others to escape. Eventually, Frost was confronted by a demon beast, and was thrown into a dogfight with it. In the heat of the battle, a stray shot from the beast struck the ship carrying Kieara and Princess Emerald. The ship took heavy damage, and everyone on board was forced to eject through escape pods. After defeating the demon beast, Frost had lost sight of the other ships. The few soldiers that remained were now retreating. Frost took off and searched for Kieara. Frost searched far and wide, but could not find her. Eventually he came across Popstar, and settled down for a while. He needed a place to stay and recuperate. After searching the area, he still couldn't find her. He soon left, and found his way back home. The island which he lived on was in ruins, and demon beasts still roamed about. He had no idea what happened to the other galaxy soldiers, or if they were even still alive. After another grueling battle with a demon beast, Frost's ship suffered heavy damage and was eventually beyond repair. Stranded back in the ruins of his old home, Frost revisited the hideout, and reclaimed his belongings he'd left behind. He then visited his father's grave, and his old house. While roaming about at home, he found a secret passageway in his father's closet, which lead him to his father's own personal star ship. He loaded up his belongings and left the planet to continue his search. On his way out, he vowed that he would never return to Solo Star until he found Kieara and Princess Emerald. Frost used Pop Star as his home base to return to, during his search. He managed to befriend some of the locals and gather some information on Holy Nightmare and the war. He learned that the war had ended in their loss, and felt his hope completely and utterly crushed. Fortunately, he also learned that Meta Knight was alive and well, and was working for King Dedede in his castle. He didn't know why, but he didn't question it as he had his own problems to worry about. He also later learned that Princess Emerald had safely returned to Emerald Kingdom. However, Kieara was nowhere to be found. As time went on, Frost occasionally encountered several demon beasts on Pop Star. At first they were beasts summoned by King Dedede, but later on he found that some of them had began targeting him in order to steal the Power Star. Eventually it got to the point where he realized that he was endangering his friends and everyone else by being there, and decided to leave. Still having no luck finding his old friend after four years, Frost resigned himself to her death and searched the galaxy for a place to settle down in peace and away from Nightmare's clutches. He eventually came across an abandoned mining planet, where he learned about the mysterious Star Stones that were once excavated there. Unfortunately, it didn't take long for him to learn that Holy Nightmare Co. had their eyes on this place, and were planning on seizing control to help themselves to the planet's supply of Star Stones. When the man in charge of the operation learned that their enemy was trying to set up residence there, He launched an attack against him. Frost, finally reaching the limits of his pent up frustration towards Nightmare and his lackeys, turned around and lashed out against them. He attempted to drive them off the planet himself, and succeeded. Though they constantly returned to harass him. One day he learns that one of Nightmare's highest ranking warrior's, Dark Kirby, is on his way to personally see to it that the Star Stones make it back to Nightmare's fortress. Remembering full well that this was the person who murdered his mother in an attempt to steal the Power Star, Frost set up an ambush against his star ship and infiltrated the ship to challenge the villain. During his raid, he made a miraculous reunion with not only Kieara, who had been captive in Dark Kirby's ship up until now, but his long lost brother Icicle, her rescuer. It turns out that they both had quite the adventures on their own. After getting stranded on Aqua Star, a planet which wasn't even in the Jewel System, Kieara eventually learned that they had lost the war against Nightmare and that what few of the Galaxy Soldiers remained had been scattered all over the galaxy. About two years passed before she was able to leave the planet again and return to the Jewel System. There she attempted to find the remaining galaxy soldiers, as well as Frost, and fight off the demon beasts across the galaxy. She was eventually captured by Nightmare's forces, and almost turned into a demon, but she managed to escape. Since then she had been on the run from them, as they hunted her down as one of the last pieces of resistance against Nightmare's will. She had once again been captured, and that's when Icicle learned about her and set off to rescue her. Their joyous reunion was cut short when Dark Kirby himself arrived on the scene. The three drew their weapons and faced off in a showdown. The battle was intense, and the ship was heavily damaged from it. Eventually Frost ordered Icicle and Kieara to escape while he finished him off. In the end, the ship was destroyed entirely, but they both had survived and escaped. The three met back up on Pop Star, where they had a celebration. Frost decided on moving back to Dreamland, especially now that he had accomplished his mission. The three ended up living together, and decided to settle down for a while. 'Frost's Adventure 2': Dark Kirby's Conquest A lot of time has passed since Frost began living with Icicle and Kieara. Frost and Icicle had just turned 19 a few months back. It was a relatively peaceful time for them, although they had still encountered demon beasts after the Power Star every now and then. But it was far easier to deal with them when they were together. One night, Frost gets an unexpected visit from Princess Emerald herself. She came pleading for help, as Emerald Star was under attack by Nightmare's forces. She just barely managed to escape to find help. They all agreed to help her and left immediately. When they arrive, they find that the star is completely blocked off by a barrier. There are several energy beams being sent into it, presumably powering it from different locations. Unable to pass through the barrier, their best bet was to follow the beams to their source. Each beam takes them to a different star in the Jewel System; Ruby Star, Crystal Star, Sapphire Star, and Garnet Star. It turns out that not only had they been overrun with Demon Beasts, but each star's 'Fountain of Dreams' had been seized and were being used to power the barrier via a large machine mounted in the fountains. After destroying each and setting things back to normal, they leave and find that two more beams had started up. Following one, they were lead back to Pop Star, which was under attack by a horde of Demon Beasts. During the battle, they meet up with several of their friends; Flare, Cheese, Arrow, Fist, and Cyclone. Together they were able to drive out the Demon Beasts as best they could and free the Fountain of Dreams. The next beam took them all the way back to the mining planet. Since it had been abandoned, the Demon Beasts had pretty much taken it over entirely. It's there when they find out that Dark Kirby is the one behind the whole thing. His main aim was to conquer Emerald Star and build a super weapon there using their resources. After disabling the barrier, Frost's team hurries off to Emerald Star. Dark Kirby had taken control of the castle and was working on his weapon in the basement levels. They fight through all of his guards and beasts and save the captives, and head down below to face Dark Kirby himself. They face a long, grueling battle against him, but are victorious in the end. Frost takes out the Power Star to heal everyone, only for Dark Kirby to strike again and steal it. He immediately runs off with his prize, leading Frost and the others to chase him down into the room with his weapon. It turns out that his weapon has two functions: One is to fire a deadly laser, capable of destroying entire battle cruisers in a single shot, and the other is to fire a laser that super charges the target. With the Power Star, the machine's power would rise ten fold. He successfully uses it to power himself up to ridiculous lengths. Dark Kirby became so strong, he was nearly unbeatable. Their only hope was to recover the Power Star from the machine. To their horror, it's power had been drained almost entirely. It's then when Frost gets a crazy idea; to give the Power Star their own power to recharge it. And it turned out that it worked. They were able to recharge the Power Star and blast Dark Kirby with it. He seemed defeated at first, and his machine totaled, but he rose from the rubble and began rampaging toward them again, infuriated that they had foiled his plans. Through the intensity of the battle, the whole basement level began to collapse. They had only one choice, and that was to run. They managed to escape and leave Dark Kirby behind in the collapsing, underground section of the castle. While the castle was ruined, Dark Kirby went down with it. There was much rebuilding to do, but at least his conquest had fallen flat. Princess Emerald personally awarded them for their valiant efforts, but ended up getting rewarded herself by none other than her father, as she had fought by their sides from the beginning. By the time they returned home, it was time for another celebration. They had just made it in time for Kieara's birthday. And Frost's birthday present was a proposal: He wanted to marry her. Kieara happily accepted and they settled on having their wedding sometime around the beginning of next year. History 'Appearances' Other Appearances Relationships with Other Characters Family King of the Emerald Kingdom Friends Frost Frost is a warrior from the edge of the galaxy known as the Jewel System; his home planet is known as "Solo Star". He is the owner and protector of the mystical "Power Star", and wields two swords made by his own father. Due to the massive war against Holy Nightmare Co., he lost his family and home, and moved away to a nearby planet. For years, he spent his time searching the galaxy for his friend and comrade, Kieara, whom he was separated from at the war's end. Throughout his search, he attracted many foes who attempted to either take his life or his prized possession: the "Power Star". After four years of searching, He eventually left the entire galaxy in search of a place to settle down in peace. He took up residence on an abandoned mining planet, where he learned about the mysterious Star Stones being excavated there. It wasn't long before his enemies caught up to him and began causing even more trouble. When push came to shove, Frost finally turned around, and decided to put everything to an end. He gathered up the remaining Galaxy Soldiers, and went into an all out war against them. He came out victorious, and restored peace to not just himself, but the entire galaxy. Fortunately, he was able to finally reunite with not only Kieara, but his long lost twin brother, Icicle. Currently married to Kieara, his childhood friend, they had their wedding on Pop Star in 2008. After the events of The Final Nightmare, he decides to return to his original home. But he stays for a little while longer, partly due to delays. Nearly half a year later, He finally bids his friends farewell, and returns home. There he helped the new Emerald Kingdom rebuild on Solo Star, and afterwards, was made into an honorary Emerald Knight.